The present invention relates to a radio pager having a protection lid and, more particularly, to a radio pager having a protection plate covering a display on one end wall of its casing.
A radio pager extensively used today has a casing and a display, not shown, built in the casing. A received message or a message for the manipulation of the pager is displayed on the display and seen through one end wall of the casing. A transparent protection plate is adhered to the casing in order to protect the display and is made of acrylic resin or similar material.
However, the conventional radio pager has a problem that the transparent protection plate directly exposed to the outside is easily scratched or damaged on hitting against another object while being carried by the user of the pager. Another problem is that because the protection plate is adhered to the casing, it cannot be easily replaced when scratched or damaged.